


lend me a helping hand 'cause i've been treating your heaven like a one night stand

by ObliqueOptimism



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Not Beta Read, Sober Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliqueOptimism/pseuds/ObliqueOptimism
Summary: Klaus is sick and tired of being treated poorly by his siblings and he lets them know it.Or, Klaus stands up for himself.
Comments: 44
Kudos: 451





	lend me a helping hand 'cause i've been treating your heaven like a one night stand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hermitreunited](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitreunited/gifts).



> most of this was written last night while i was making food and my brain went off idk if its any good but it was very nice to write

“Why don’t we--”

“Oh shut up, Klaus. Whatever plan you’ve come up with won’t work.”

“Hey! I am a real person! Sometimes with good ideas!”

“Of course you are. Why would you say you weren’t?”

“You don’t act like it. You all, you all treat me like I’m less than. _Unless_ I’m sober, _unless_ I'm useful, _unless_ I manifest Ben. If I can’t do any of that you all act like I’m not here, not a whole person. You think you can ignore me and that it’s okay and you say shitty things about me, _around me, to me_. Even when I am sober, I can’t have so much as a headache and you assume I’ve relapsed. I’ve had abusive boyfriends treat me better than you lot, _he_ at least apologized when he hurt me.”

“I’m sorry that you feel this way, but that last part is rude. _We don’t hit you!”_

“First, I have, once in a while, been physically hurt by you all, especially over the years. But why would it matter if it's physical or not? The fact that you hurt my feelings makes it lesser? For fuck’s sake, we went back to help Vanya with _her_ hurt feelings. Do mine not matter because I can’t destroy the world when I’m sad? If someone makes Allison sad, Luther do you not hold a grudge against them? Why are her emotions more important than _mine?_ I still have them, I have more of them when I’m sober because I’m not numbing myself to it all.

“I’m sorry but I _deserve_ respect. I have always deserved it. Even when I was a homeless junkie whore. I didn’t _deserve_ to be raped, to have to sell myself for a place to sleep for the night when the other option was to freeze to death in a dumpster in the middle of the winter, to have people call the cops on me just because I sat down on a bench and they were worried about what I was going to do. I was tired, I wanted to sit. _That’s all._ That’s it. 

“And it took being tortured, going to war, to find someone who would show me how I should be treated? Because before that, I hadn’t known. I hadn’t realized. Rehab sometimes preached this bullshit but I always thought it was fake. What did they know about me and my life? I thought I deserved it all. I was the scum of the earth and deserved pain. But Dave showed me that I shouldn’t expect to have my boyfriend get mad and break the shower tiles with my face because I didn’t give him a shower blowie as good as he wanted. That I could be treated kindly, if I was high or not. 

“I am not saying I didn’t lie and steal, I did bad things. I _know_ I did bad things. But just because I did that doesn’t mean you get to write me off when I come to you because I got stabbed and it's raining but lo, you won’t open the door because I _may_ steal something. Or when I call from rehab because it’s Christmas Eve and Ben wanted to hear your voice but you just say you’re too _busy_ for me and my shit and that I needed to sober up. I shouldn’t have to deal with the fact that I have died _countless_ times from, yes, usually an OD, but not always, by myself. ‘Ignore Klaus, he’s not suicidal, it’s just a call for help.’ _So help me!_ It’s not _wrong_ to ask for help, to ask to be treated like a _fucking_ human. 

“And just because you don’t _like_ me doesn’t mean you should write me off. I am still part of this family and I will fucking fight for it, no matter how much you all push me away. Too bad, _I was bought the same as you,_ fair and square.”

“You-- You don’t think we like you?”

_“Why would I think anything else?”_

“You’re our brother.”

“Yeah? _Great_ So treat me like one. Stop treating me like a child who shouldn’t be talking at the grown-ups table. I deserve some goddamn respect. It’s not that hard, right? You respect everyone else here, at least a bit. I know I’ve slept in trash before, but that doesn’t mean I am trash.”

“Klaus, wait, come back--”

“Why? So you can shoot down my ideas before I even get to say them? Or so you can apologize to feel better about yourselves? Think things through, change how you treat me _or don’t._ I’m not going anywhere but I’m also not going to let you all walk over me anymore. Now I’m going to go and call my therapist and have a quick session with them because _of all of this?_ It was a lot. Catch y’all later.”

**Author's Note:**

> obliqueoptimism @ tumblr


End file.
